Liberty
by DarthWinterSoldier
Summary: The war was over, her fight finished, or so she thought. Hazel betrayed by her friends and locked away. She left it all behind and moved to a small town in America that wasn't all it seemed. Fem!Harry. Vampire Diaries x Harry Potter. Rewrite of Libertate.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Liberty (Rewrite of LIbertate)**

 **Summary: The war was over, her fight finished, or so she thought. Hazel betrayed by her friends and locked away. She left it all behind and moved to a small town in America that wasn't all it seemed. Fem!Harry. Vampire Diaries x Harry Potter. REWRITE.**

 **A/N: I've played around with the timelines. The Vampire Diaries timeline will stay the same. So in my rewrite I've changed the characters and timeline more. It will instead take place between seasons 2 and 3 (JENNA LIVES. Someone else was killed in the sacrifice). I'm going to try and not follow the episode as much as that was one of the complaints some readers had about my old story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. :,(**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The wind howled, but the figure huddled in dirty rags was numb to the cold, numb to the world.

The wind howled, louder, stronger than ever.

Outside the bars two men looked outdoors nervously, it stormed constantly at the fortress, but this storm was strong, unnaturally strong.

The cold picked up in its intensity. The dementors guarding the cell block fled with a subdued rattle.

The figure in rags looked up at the wall where a shadow was condensing into a solid form, dimly aware of the guards dropping behind her, dead. Sunken eyes blankly observed the form as it solidified into a grandfatherly looking man wearing a suit and tie, the figure while being put together impeccably still did not stand out against the walls of the desolate fortress.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." the female rasped, voice dry. She distractedly thought about the last time she had spoken and couldn't really remember.

"I am unable to interfere in mortal affairs. Luckily, for you, you do not exist on the same plane as the mortals. And you finally, if I may add, died in your sleep on this beautiful morning, so here I am, my lovely mistress."

The prisoner rolled her eyes, "You're a flatterer, Death."

"Time to go." The entity known as Death held out a pale hand for the girl to take.

She took his hand feeling the world warp around her.

By the time she had regained her bearings she was alone in the woods. In her hand was a gnarled wand, a cracked stone, and around her shoulders a silvery cloak.

* * *

Finding her way from the woods was not difficult, Death had left her close to the edge of the tree line.

Emerging from the wood, hidden under the cloak, she froze at the sight of the house that lay before her.

Last time she had been brought to this house scavengers had just caught up to them.

Malfoy Manor stood tall and foreboding in front of her. Death would not have brought her here unless it had a purpose, especially after she had requested to be brought to see Teddy, her godson, she didn't even know how old he was how long she had been locked away.

With a deep calming breath she approached the door knocking from under the cloak. Not even a minute later an ill-looking Draco opened the door, eyes seemed almost hollow and his usually gelled blonde hair was messy, his wand clutched in his hand.

Silver eyes scanned to seemingly empty porch, "Who's there?"

"I am."

Hoping she wasn't making a colossal mistake, she pulled off the invisibility cloak. Hazel giggled almost hysterically at the slack-jawed expression on his face.

"Draco…" she murmured somberly.

She froze, completely unprepared as she was pulled into a desperate embrace, "By Merlin's pants, it's good to see you Potter."

Hesitantly wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder, she rasped out tearlily, "You too, Malfoy."

"When…? No, how? Wait, no, come in before someone sees us and call the aurors."

"Eloquent." she teased her schoolyard rival.

His glare was cut off by a melodic voice drifting down the stairs, "Draco, who is there?"

Narcissa Malfoy walked into the foyer and stopped dead in her tracks. It may have been years, but the 'Girl-Who-Lived' turned 'Woman-Who-Conquered''s face was one she didn't think she would ever forget. Although the years locked in Azkaban had not been kind to her her snarled ink-black hair and Avada-Kedavra eyes made her face stand out in a crowd.

The girl spoke quietly, but strongly, "Hazel Potter, Madam Malfoy."

Like her son, she gently pulled the malnourished woman into a motherly embrace, "Narcissa is fine, dear. We owe you more than we could ever repay." She pulled back to examine her face. "Is there anything we can do for you, miss Potter? You are of course welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Hazel is fine. And actually I was looking for Teddy, and it brought me here."

Narcissa smiled sadly, gently tugging on her wrist as she walked back upstairs, Draco trailing behind silently. "After the final battle, as you know many Death Eaters escaped and while Andromeda was in Diagon buying supplies for Teddy, they were ambushed. Teddy only barely survived. Andy had shielded him and fought back killing most of the Death Eaters, but one got her with a cutting curse, before she got him, and she bled out in the street."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." The look in Narcissa's eyes was similar to the look Mrs. Weasley used to get, only far less overbearing. "As Teddy's only living and unincarcerated relations he was brought to us."

She had stopped in front of an ornate door, softly opening it, revealing a beautiful nursery.

Hazel walked forward until she was right next to the crib, a dark colored wood decorated with dragons she observed with a wry twist of her lips. The baby inside was sprawled out across the blanket, a halo of bubblegum pink hair fanning his dreaming face.

"How… how old is he?" she whispered.

"He's 16 months."

Hazel did the math in her head, she had been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban since June and Teddy was born in April, then she had been imprisoned for 14 months.

"I've missed so much."

Narcissa walked up next to her, "You can hold him if you like, he needs to be woken up soon anyway."

Hazel shook her head, "I don't know how." She protested weakly.

The Malfoy matriarch reached into the crip and lifted the boy into her arms, turning she adjusted the young woman's arms before placing him into them.

Hazel stared in wonder at the stirring child in her arms. Teddy opened his silver eyes, immediately latching onto Hazel's own, she sucked in a harsh breath as his eyes melted into the same green as hers and his pink hair curled black.

"Hi, Teddy."

The baby gurgled happily at her.

"Come." Narcissa told her. "You can help feed him breakfast."

* * *

As it turned out Teddy was a demanding baby in the morning, he liked for someone to hold him on their lap as he ate and he like to eat the same thing as them.

Narcissa had the elves serve her some porridge, aware that too much food - especially solids - would make her sick.

Hazel had just finished about half the bowl, when she finally took in the papers on the table. Reaching for the nearest one she read it with interest. "Are you moving someplace else?" She inquired, curiously.

This time it was Draco who answered. "Well seeing as we are not exactly welcome in Britain anymore, we've been looking at various Black and Malfoy properties around the world."

"We were thinking of settling in America. The Black's have a home in Virginia, and the Malfoy's one in California. Though the Virginia house is more the size we wanted and the situated in a small town, where hopefully no one from our world will bother us."

Hazel looked up from the documents Narcissa had handed her about the Black home. "Do you have room for one more?"

The look in the blondes' eyes were answer enough.

* * *

The four of them had been packing up the things that they wanted brought to America with them, although Teddy had been more of a hindrance than a help. They even had Kreacher bring them to Grimmauld place to grab any useful books or artifacts.

The Malfoys hadn't told anyone they were moving that was why it came as a surprize to everyone that Luna Lovegood had shown up on their doorstep with a packed trunk at her feet, having decided that she would not be returning to Hogwarts for her NEWTs in the fall.

Luna had told them solemnly that Wrackspurts had infested Hogwarts and her father, and wondered if they would be opposed to another stray.

* * *

The town that the Malfoys and Hazel had chosen was a small one, one where everybody knows everybody else. And all of them seemed to be interested in the family who moved into the big empty house just outside the town.

Hazel was once again hidden upstairs as Cissa greeted the nosy neighbors and guests who came by to meet them. She would have felt bad for leaving her to the vultures, but the one time she had even gotten close to a person, her magic flared up in fear and they had had to obliviate the poor muggle. Teddy was sitting in her arms, content to eat his crackers and play with blocks.

They had been in town for almost two months and Hazel had barely left the property; preferring to stay in the house working with her magic, playing with Teddy, and tending to the gardens with the house elves.

Though she did look slightly more human than before. Her cheeks had filled out a bit and her hair had regained some of its shine and volume. Her eyes were not so sunken, though the color was still that sickly green she didn't think would ever go away.

Narcissa had a cackled almost evilly about Britain's Ministry of Magic running around like headless chickens trying to find her after they discovered Hazel had disappeared from her cell.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't look up until she heard the door shut on whoever their guests were, and Kreacher popped back into the kitchen, from where they had hidden waiting for the muggles to leave, along with Winky to finish supper.

Hazel slunk back into her spot at the table just as Kreacher brought out dinner. Teddy in the booster between her and Cissa.

Draco spoke up, the whiney tone to his voice bring back memories. "You know what? This town has way too many parties. And I'm a pure-blood heir."

She chuckled, "It can't be that bad, Drac."

Narcissa smiled indulgently at them. "But it is, the Mayor was trying to get us to attend the Founders' Day celebrations. Not to mention all the parents bringing their children over in hopes of ensnaring one of the rich kids."

Luna interjected in her dreamy way. "You were sighted you know, by the woman down the street, Jenna, who says she takes care of her teenage niece and nephew too. I think you would like her, she's got spunk."

"Maybe I'll meet her sometime."

Narcissa smiled sympathetically at her surrogate nieces, great-nephew, and only son, "You will. You'll have control over your magic in no time."

"Thanks Cissa."

"You're welcome. Now finish your treacle tart."

"Yes ma'am." she saluted, earning an exasperated, but fond, quirk of the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a lot shorter than the chapters in my other story, but hopefully they'll get longer. Hope you like. Read, favorite, follow, and review. I'd like to know what you think I have a tentative plan, but sometimes I don't like the plan once I get there, so tell me what you think. Suggestions welcome.**

 **A/N 2: Let me know what you think about this story. Is it better or worse than the old version?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully Hazel won't change too much from Canon!Harry, less naive and a maybe little more cautious/paranoid (it's not paranoia if they're out to get you). A lot of this chapter may be similar to the first draft, although there will be changes. This chapter is kinda long and rambley (sorry), but I'm trying to introduce characters in a believable fashion. The action will be coming.**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Hazel had a dilemma.

Narcissa, Draco, Luna, and Teddy had gone out to brunch with a neighbor she had made friends with, Jenna was a great person, but Hazel was feeling antsy and wanted Teddy.

But heavily populated places made her magic flare out.

The older witch found that the best way to keep her magic under control was to have Teddy nearby or in her arms.

Hazel threw open the front door before she could talk herself out of finding her small family. Blinking in the bright sun, she closed the door behind her and determinately set off towards town.

After all, how bad could it be?

* * *

Bad. The answer was very bad.

Walking into town was comparable to getting hit by a train, all the auras and people were almost too much for her damaged magical core.

Andy had told her she was going to the local pub a place called 'The Grill'. She stopped the first person she saw, a kind looking middle aged bloke. "Um, excuse me. But do you know where The Grill is?"

He chuckled, "New in town?" At her nod he continued, "Yeah, come on I'll show you. I'm meeting someone there."

"Me too."

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, I teach history at the high school. Are you going to be a student in the fall?"

"Hazel, and I have already graduated."

"That's good. Your accent, are you from England?"

"Yes, I moved with my family recently."

"How do you like the town? I only moved here almost a year ago too."

"Confession, this is the first time I've left my house."

"Really?" he turned to her, incredulous, "Here we are, The Mystic Grill." he announced to her as he lead her to the busy restaurant.

Alaric was concerned looking at the tiny woman, he saw the way she had to prepare herself to enter the room, the way her eyes flickered around all the people. Hazel looked healthy, but he could see something in her eyes that marked her as older than she appeared.

Hazel looked around for her family and friends, finding them near the back, she was dimly aware of the man, Alaric, going the same direction.

As she got close, Luna looked up, "Hazel!"

Teddy's head snapped up as well, "Ha'e'!" he yelled excitedly, lifting his arms to be picked up.

Behind her Alaric chuckled, "Well, looks like we were going the same way."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

Narcissa pulled her into the booth next to her, Teddy now sitting on her lap, and introduced her to the strawberry-blonde, "Jenna this is my niece, Hazel Black. Hazel this is Jenna Sommers."

"Hi."

"Hello, I wondered when we'd officially meet." Jenna laughed lightly.

"Me as well." she smiled, genuinely.

"And I see you met my boyfriend, Alaric."

"I was a little lost and he helped me find the place." she admitted, sheepishly.

The brunch was comfortable, Jenna and Alaric were nice people to be around. And Teddy showed her all the pictures he had drawn with the crayons, even having her help him with his dragon drawing. Draco didn't find her joke as funny as the rest did "Silly Teddy, that doesn't look like Draco."

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'll be turning 19 in July."

Jenna's eyes widened "My niece and nephew are just a little bit younger than you, my niece Elena just turned 18."

Draco laughed at that, "Oh, she's always been rather small, especially when we were younger."

"In school I was the smallest in my year and the next." she admitted with a half-hearted glare at Draco.

"It's quite true." Luna agreed, even with how short she was was still taller than Hazels 5 feet and a half inch.

Cissa grabbed her hand under the table and rubbed it soothingly.

Jenna was distressed as she watched the interaction. Narcissa had told her that her niece had been sick and was still recovering if the paleness and circles under eyes were anything to go by. The woman was also orphaned as a child and that their murderer had tormented her throughout her life, and killing her previous guardians. The psychology student in Jenna could tell that she had lingering mental issues, possibly PTSD.

Hazel took a deep breath. Bringing her godson closer to her, by now used to being squeezed when she was upset, Teddy babbled happily and gave her a crayon to draw with, coincidentally it was the same one he had just shoved in his mouth.

In an attempt to change the subject Jenna spoke, "So, are these three going to be attending school in the fall?"

"Luna will as a senior, but Draco and Hazel have already graduated." Cissa told them.

Alaric nodded, "Well I hope to see you in my class, I'm teaching junior and senior history this year."

Jenna gasped excitedly. "Oh! You should definitely go to senior prank night. It's always so much fun, and this year Caroline is organizing so it's bound to be a blast." She looked like a thought had struck her. "You have met Caroline Forbes, right? She's blonde, about yay-high, very precocious, and the Sheriff's daughter."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, she and her mother had come to make sure we were settling in and to introduce themselves to us."

"That sounds like her. She seems kinda shallow at first, but she's really a nice girl."

Hazel snorted, sharing a conspiratorial look with Luna. "Sounds like someone else we know." The girls turned to Draco with pointed looks.

"Hey!"

The playful banter went on between the teenagers as the three adults watched on.

A voice suddenly appeared behind them, "Hey, Ric."

Hazel jumped and looked over to see a dark haired male sliding into the empty seat next to Alaric. He was the epitome of a handsome bad boy, and by the look on his face he knew it too, with icy blue eyes and leather jacket.

Alaric sighed, "Damon, what can I do for you?"

"What? Do I need a reason to see my friend?" He put on a faux hurt expression.

Jenna looked venomous, "Yes."

"Ouch." He pouted. Turning back to Alaric, he continued. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to come with me on this one." He gave the other male a pointed look.

Alaric blew out an aquiesting breath of air. "I left my things at the house."

Damon smiled triumphantly, "I can wait."

Alaric gave Jenna a quick kiss before standing and walking to the exit. Damon turned back to Jenna.

"Soo, introductions?" He smirked.

She gave him a glare, "Narcissa, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is Narcissa Malfoy, her son Draco, her nieces Luna and Hazel, and Hazel's godson Teddy."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." His face was positively charming and had Hazel been a lesser woman she would have swooned, but she could feel something dangerous lurking in his eyes and she didn't want him anywhere near her Teddy.

His phone chimed in his pocket. "It's been a pleasure, ladies and gentlemen, Jenna."

Jenna waited until he walked out the door before making a face, "'It's been a pleasure.'" She mocked. "Don't listen to a word he says."

Hazel was inclined to agree. "Seems like an arrogant wanker, doesn't he."

Jenna laughed at the description, "Yes, he is. But he's Ric's best friend and his little brother was dating my niece."

"Although he was quite pretty." Narcissa interjected, to the amusement of everyone but Draco and Teddy, who didn't know why they were laughing but still laughed with them.

* * *

As a waiter walked by quickly Jenna reached out and snagged his arm, "When's your break?"

"Uhh, 15 minutes. Why?" The gangly boy was a couple years younger than them with dark brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to come sit with us."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, aunt Jenna."

Jenna smirked at them. "My nephew Jeremy, he just started working here. He'll be a junior so you'll probably see him at school." She told Luna.

"That'll be good. It'll be nice to make new friends." She smiled.

Jenna smiled back. "Did you have a lot of friends back home?"

"No, just Hazel. She was my first real friend."

"Really?" Hazel asked softly. "Luna, we didn't meet until your fourth year."

"No one else really liked me. You never looked at me strangely."

"Oh, Luna…" Hazel was speechless. To think that she wasn't the only one betrayed in the end, that Luna had thought so highly of her, yet they never really hung out outside of Dumbledore's Army.

"Jeremy was the same way, after his parents died. He never really had many friends, but after the car accident he just shut them out. I think he'd like a friend."

* * *

 _"Traitors."_ She thought. _"The bloody lot of them are traitors."_

When Jeremy finally sat down in Alaric's vacated seat, Jenna reintroduced them all. Hazel didn't know about Luna, but the boy definitely clicked with Teddy by drawing with him. She had pouted as her baby boy reached around the table wanting to sit by Jeremy instead.

Jenna had laughed at her pout. "Don't worry we won't keep him. God knows I can barely take care of teenagers let alone a baby. I don't know how you do it Narcissa."

"Well, the teenagers mostly take care of themselves and Ted is such an easy baby, much easier than Draco was. I was a little scared taking him in from the stories my sister told me about his mother were anything to go by." She demurred.

Hazel had to comment, "He gets his temperament from his father, thankfully. Although Remus' curiosity with Tonks' balance may not be the best combination."

"So you're his godmother, right?"

"Yes." At Jenna's curious look she elaborated. "Teddy's father Remus was best friends with my father, he was like an honorary uncle, and was friends with my godfather. So when Teddy was born during the terror attacks in London, they named me godmother."

Jeremy looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

The conversation was brought to a close by Teddy's tired fussing, deciding it was almost his nap time, Hazel went out to find the pram from the trunk of Narcissa's new car.

* * *

Pouring himself a glass of bourbon, Damon turned to his friend.

"So, what's with the Brits?"

Alaric glared. "They moved from England in the aftermath of the terror attacks that have been going on in London."

Damon thought of the blonde woman who had reminded him of the ladies of the 1800s with how she had spoke and acted. And the younger blonde who looked like he was an unusual specimen to be examined.

But what really caught his attention was the dark haired girl, she had stood out due to her darker hair and sickly complexion. The way she had flinched at his approach and followed him with her bewitching eyes at all times reminded him of veterans with PTSD.

Damon sprawled on the couch. "There is something funny about them, did you notice? Or were you to busy staring at your girlfriend to get anything from them?"

"There isn't anything wrong with them Damon, not everyone who moves to this town is affiliated with the supernatural." He defended. "Don't go prying into their business, they're good people."

"Fine, I won't, scouts honor."

Somewhat satisfied with this answer, as sarcastic as it was, Alaric didn't press the vampire further.

Damon stared into the fireplace wondering what the ragtag family was hiding.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is getting better, I still feel like my transitions are too choppy and abrupt, so be patient they'll (hopefully) get better.**

 **Let me know what you think. Suggestions for plot, pairings, and characters from HP added are welcome!**


End file.
